1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a meat processing conveyor system and more particularly to a meat processing conveyor system wherein a trim conveyor is positioned between a pair of product conveyors and which may also include a pair of personnel conveyors positioned adjacent the product conveyors. Still more particularly, the conveyor system of this invention may include personnel walkways, when the personnel conveyors are utilized, to enable the workers to return to the infeed end of the product conveyors after they have been moved to the ends of the product conveyors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional meat processing conveyor systems wherein meat products are being cut, trimmed or removed from the original piece, a plurality of workers stand at one side or both sides of a product conveyor belt in a spaced-apart relationship and trim and remove products from an original piece of meat with each product then being placed on a conveyor which only transports that particular piece which necessarily requires several conveyors for each product being cut, trimmed or removed from the original piece of meat. In such systems, it is not possible to track the product from the beginning to the end of the processing procedure and it is difficult to track employee performance. Further, in the conventional systems it is impossible or at least difficult to set employee pace.